Boy meets girl
by sexyandknowit
Summary: Jin the most popular boy in school completely changes nerdy Julia's life!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

Julia Chang was a very beautiful girl. She was also very smart but she didn't think she was beautiful. She was not popular and everyone in class made fun of her calling her a loser, a nerd and a geek. The popular girls in school were Christie, Xiaoyu, Anna and Lily. Julia couldn't wait to graduate from school and go home to Arizona. She loved Japan but she hated being in school. She missed the United States of America, she missed Phoenix Arizona in the United States of America and she missed her adopted mom, Michelle.

School had started and Julia was walking inside the school building. She put her head down as she was walking and held her books to her chest because she had low self confidence.

"I hope nobody makes fun of me today. I just want to get through a day without people making fun of me." thought Julia to herself.

"Hi nerd!" yelled Lily.

"Damn!" thought Julia. Julia kept walking to try and avoid her but the girls followed her and gathered around her.

"Hey I was talking to you you stupid bitch!" said Lily!

"Yeah she was talking to you you stupid bitch!" said Xiaoyu.

Christie pushed her books to the floor and they girls laughed.

"So how are you Julia? Did you get any last night? Oh wait you didn't because you're still a virgin aren't you?" said Christie.

"Of course she's a virgin no boy in school thinks she is pretty enough to have sex with!" said Anna.

"Why won't you guys just leave me alone?" said Julia crying. Julia ran away.

"Why won't you girls just leave her alone?" said Jin.

"Because she's a loser!" said Lily.

"I bet you I can turn her from a loser into the coolest girl in school." said Jin.

"Yeah right." said Xiaoyu.

"You wanna bet? By prom, which is next week she will be homecoming queen."

"Okay it's on. I bet 500 dollars!" said Lily who was rich.

"Okay." Jin and Lily shook hands the bet was on.

Jin looked for Julia. He saw her crying by the benches outside.

"Hey Julia I can help you become popular." said Jin.

"Yeah right. How can I be popular? And besides why do you care?"

"I care because I want to help you do you want my help or not."

"Okay then. How do I become popular?"

"I will take you for a makeover after school today?"

After school Jin drove Julia in his limo and they went to the hair salon, nail salon and may shops. Jin bought all of her clothes. They went to Julia's apartment and Jin told her to try on a dress. Julia changed clothes in her room and then she came out. Jin could not believe what he was seeing. Julia looked like a model! She was wearing a black mini skirt, a strapless pink to, black heels, and her hair was in a bun.

"Wow Julia you look amazing!" said Jin.

"Thank you Jin. I feel so much more confident in these clothes."

"Those stupid girls won't be making fun of you anymore." Jin was so turned on by Julia that he couldn't resist. He kissed her.

"OMG Jin is kissing me?" thought Julia to herself. "I can't believe this is happening. I never thought that Jin, the most handsome, most popular boy in school would kiss me!"

Julia kissed him back. Jin kissed her neck and then took her top off. He carried her and laid her on the bed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Jin.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you Jin!"

"I love you too Julia!" said Jin. Jin wore a condom for protection and they he and Julia made love.

The next day, Julia came to school looking so hot. She let her hair down, and she was wearing a gold spaghetti top and black jeans with gold heels and she had makeup on. The stupid popular girls couldn't believe it was her.

"OMG is that Julia? No fucking way!" said Anna.

Lily, Xiaoyu, Christie and Anna were jealous.

"Hi stupid bitches!" said Julia confidently as she walked past them. The popular girls were in shock. How did she turn from shy nerd to confident babe in one day?

Later, Julia was in the bathroom, putting on her lipstick when Anna walked in.

"What do you want whore?" said Julia.

"You know the only reason Jin is hanging out with you is because we made a bet."

"Bet? What bet?" said Julia.

"Jin said that he would make you popular by prom and we said he couldn't. He doesn't care about you you're just a bet."

"That's not true!" Julia ran out of the bathroom.

"Jin is it true that you made a bet?"

Jin felt so ashamed. He couldn't lie to Julia. He bowed his head sadly and said, "sorry Julia but yes I made a bet. But I got to know you and I love you!"

"Liar!" said Julia! She was crying and ran away and then she accidentally bumped into Hwoarang.

"Hey watch where you're going!" said Hwoarang.

"Sorry." said Julia, still crying.

"What's wrong? What's with the waterworks?"

Julia told Hworang everything. Hwoarang was a tough guy but he felt bad for her.

"Jin is an asshole. You can do better Julia."

Julia then kissed Hwoarang. They went into the janitor's closet and they were tongue kissing. Hworang zipped down his pants and puled down Julia's jeans and he thrusted her.

"Oh Hworang! That feels so good!" she said.

Hworang had sex with her and when she came out of the closet she saw Jin standing there.

"Were you two having sex?" said Jin angry.

"that's what you get for treating me like shit Jin!" said Julia. Jin angrily walked away. Julia felt bad for what she did. She enjoyed having sex with Hworang but she loved Jin. She had to make things right.

Later that night, Julia went to Jin's mansion.

"What do you want?" said Jin angry.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have done that just to get back at you. I love you and I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay Julia. I understand that you were pissed off at me. I'm sorry that I made a bet against you. We were both wrong."

"Can we start fresh?" said Julia.

"Yes!" said Jin and he lifted her on his shoulders. She was laughing. They went to his bedroom and had make up sex.

Prom came and Julia was so beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful strapless pink form fitting gown and Jin was wearing a tuxedo. Jin and Julia were Prom King and Queen. The popular girls were so jealous that they walked out of prom. Serves them right! After prom, Julia and Jin graduated and they moved to the United States of America. They went to the same college and also joined the Tekken Tournament. They got married and had kids and lived happily ever after!

**The End OMG Jin and Julia are tots cute! **


End file.
